User talk:DarknessRising
=April= Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Daily Life With A Monster Girl Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse 10:39, April 24, 2012 =August= Curious I noticed your wiki mentioned on: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Manga/DailyLifeWithMonsterGirl and was wondering if you added it? :) There should totally be an H manga wiki collective or something like that. Perhaps crossing with visual novels that include H scenes. I'm a mad at w:c:School-Days for example. +Y 19:48, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey man i was wondering where do you get this Pic out from: http://dailylifewithamonstergirl.wikia.com/wiki/File:TionishaUnderArmor.jpg Pd:excuse me for my talking im not get used to tipe in english because im from latinamerica Talex134 (talk) 14:27, February 11, 2013 (UTC)Talex It's from chapter 11, page 35, right underneath the image of "Mrs. Smith" --Greyman MSC (talk) 06:42, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man, i dindt noticed when i read it, another thing you created this wiki or what and if you are interesed i can translate this one to spanish Talex134 (talk) 04:00, February 14, 2013 (UTC)Talex134 :) you are welcome, im glad to add it there. hopefully we see more of Draco in the upcoming chapters. :) Chizmad (talk) 04:02, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the support. I guess I was nervous on my first giving the plot try, but I did read that issue and try to put it in a perspective that everyone can understand. ~~Carl Turok~~ Species pages What if the girls' species were given a page? I can work wonders with putting pieces and parts together, and I am not a noob in the wiki worldCrimsonFalke (talk) 04:27, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :Not such a bad idea, but I suggest holding out on that one. So far, we have seen only one member of each of their species, namely they themselves. You can't judge a group by a single member. While we have some idea of what each of their species may be like in general, we also have no idea which of the girls' traits may be unusual for their species. For example: Miia's red colored scales may be a very uncommon or even rare trait among Lamia. So unless we meet other members of their species, or if the author decides to reveal some information himself, I suggest holding out on it. Or at least be very careful on how you phrase it. 20:49, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :Very well although there several requiring characters, a police man who is rather jump but no name and a couple of punks. What about them? I figured I would name the pages "unnamed police officer" and "Punk Couple" Both have key moments the latter nearly killed a girl that the police officer was sent to help that was rescued by suuCrimsonFalke (talk) 03:33, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Requesting a block of an unproductive user is apparently here only to spread their own personal fanfiction about monster girls as facts on discussion pages and has claimed advance information about the series that has proven repeatedly to be utterly wrong. This user has been asked to stop doing so and refuses, so I request their IP address be blocked to prevent further disruption of the wiki. GethN7 (talk) 13:06, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :Just to let you know, the guy you blocked is back and more unproductive than ever. 11:53, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::I've given him repeated warnings, but he is ignoring them and is completetly flooding the comments of the Kurusu Kimihito page with his spam. 13:15, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Look, I'm sorry to keep bothering you, but could you please do something about that guy? I'm making a fool of myself by repeatedly warning him and then nothing happens. 11:10, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :: I don't know if the spammer is still doing his nonsense, but I'd like to request his spam be deleted from the comments. Not only it is false and disruptive, leaving it will most likely only encourage the spammer to continue, and removing their nonsense would probably be a good deterrent to more of their foolishness. GethN7 (talk) 10:43, April 11, 2014 (UTC) blocking vandal Could you block this user? If you look at his edits, you'll see that he is either outright vandalizing, or putting false information in pages. 23:39, February 19, 2014 (UTC) i got the info from the website which came from volume 5 of monster musume at manhau.dmzj.com/mowuniangrichang/29299.shtmlSpartan12345 (talk) 22:18, March 17, 2014 (UTC) the info i got was from http://manhua.dmzj.com/mowuniangrichang/ Spartan12345 (talk) 22:43, March 17, 2014 (UTC)its chineses but the numbers where there The talk page spammer is back And they are spewing their lies and nonsense. Not only do they need blocked, but please delete their spam this time. Hopefully, seeing their stupidity getting removed will discourage them from doing it again GethN7 (talk) 06:49, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :The same IP address is still spamming. I request they be blocked and their posts be edited to remove their nonsense (and replaced with something like "spam post"). Also, if you don't mind, I already admin another wiki here on Wikia and would be happy to help with this one, if only to keep troublemakers like this from committing more mischief and annoying the editors, since this spammer clearly doesn't seem to get the hint they need to leave. GethN7 (talk) 13:39, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :I'm just here to agree with GethN7. That guy just doesn't seem to understand he has to quit. I'm staring to think he might be a spambot. Could you please block him again and remove all his posts, because all of us are tired of his crap. 12:20, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :Due to the persistence of this particular spammer, I have requested assistance from the Wikia staff in stopping what seems to be a likely spambot. GethN7 (talk) 17:10, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I was wondering if you can help me with a question I got.Smokeyandthebandit (talk) 18:09, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Personal appeal: Please delete the spam The spammer that has dogged this wiki for the longest time refuses to go away, and every time they show up, they have infuriated countless people due to their foolish lies and idiotic babble, and I am personally requesting their spam be deleted, or the spammer's messages be edited out so as to discourage them. They have spammed at other sites related to this series, and those sites have removed the spam to discourage the spammer, and I see no reason this place should not do the same. I'd prefer this wiki not to be disrupted by their foolishness as a fan of the series, so please take my request under serious advisement. GethN7 (talk) 11:28, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Controlfreaks Hi Sorry to bother you but It appears that the user GethN7 has be behaving like a control freak as of lately, throwing his weight around as if he was the Admin. Please do something about it soon. And by soon I actually mean now______________Shawn Warrynn (talk) 14:24, December 5, 2014 (UTC) I know it is probably not my place to argue, since the guy has been around on the wiki longer them me but he has been causing all kinds of commotion all because some Unknown Wiki contributer when and say he didn't like his favourite Character Rachnera Arachnera. ______________Samever (talk) 14:31, December 5, 2014 (UTC) : Actually, His behaviour lately, is actually that of a net bully, or in this case Wiki Bully So I would agree that he does need or deserves to be blocked.110.159.190.142 15:13, December 5, 2014 (UTC) ::If I might interject, I rarely edit these days, only showing up every so often to edit, and I just don't like it when people spam obvious misinformation like that one idiot who was spamming his word salad fanfiction or people who are raising a disruption arguing a character in a fictional work is utterly horrible and trying to convince everyone they are evil incarnate without citing anything other than uncited opinion. If I was being rude, I do apologize and will refrain from now on. GethN7 (talk) 18:48, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Look, my opinion may not matter much, but I'm defending GethN7 here. This wiki has been without proper supervision for quite some time and that caused things to get messy, like people who spam the comment sections. Say what you want, but GethN7 was one of the few people actually bothering to maintain order. Certainly doing more than the people who are accusing him/her here. Also, I find it suspicious that all of a sudden 3 "different" people are complaining about them. One user who not nearly as long here as Geth17 and spammed the Rachnera page comments with his/her dislike for the character. Another user who made an account just yesterday and as a very first action started the complaints. And finally an anon who showed up just recently and also spammed the Rachnera comments with their dislike and filled the page itself with useless, completely unfounded "trivia". And all three dislike Rachnera and happen to have similar signatures... It's not the first time I encountered sockpuppets. But hey, I'm just an anon. An anon who got blocked once for merely reporting vandalism... 00:04, December 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually my only problem is why you're constantly arguing with these guys, the comment sections are filled with to much senseless drame I know it is probably not my place but it's really ridiculous if they wanna make ass of themselves, let them do so.____________Samever (talk) 08:27, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :::So that jackass who kept spamming the comment sections everywhere with his badly written crappy fanfiction and pretending it's the real future of the series should have been allowed to continue? Everybody got sick and tired of that jerk. Oh, and don't just remove someone else's comments on pages like this. That's just bad form. 08:46, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Look If there is a problem we all just go to the Admin. Don't make a drama war on the comment section, if they're being idiots and posting "Bull", We'll go to the admin. However, don't simply throw accusations at them, and provoke them on.______________Samever (talk) 08:41, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :::That's the thing, until now there were no admins, so nobody could actually do something about those jerks aside from warning and/or asking them to stop. 08:46, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Wait one minute isn't Zaiaku666 the admin? How can you say there wan't an admin? Okay nevermind. Look just Talk to the Admin. :::And another thing, to 110.159.190.142 don't delete people's talks it's rude and quite frankly makes you look like a control freak now. ::: ::::Actually, according to the Recent Changes, Zaiaku666 and Netherith only became admins on December 4. Before that, Darkness was the only admin, but he/she almost never showed up here. No offense, Darkness. 12:05, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Okay, then just find or get a new Admins, If you feel that our current one isn't doing a good job then you should be able to appeal for a new admin. But keep in mind, to be an Admin requires responsibility and as far as I'm concern, many of us have got a life already, and may not have the time. Hey who knows may that's why Darkness was as you put it "he/she almost never showed up here", Remember these guys ain't computers. ::::::Also no, offense to Darkness, Zaiaku and Netherith, I actually do think you guys are doing a good job as, founder, and Admins. Keep it up!_____________Samever (talk) 00:30, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Oh come on, are F-ing kidding me. "Look, my opinion may not matter much, but I'm defending GethN7 here. This wiki has been without proper supervision for quite some time and that caused things to get messy, like people who spam the comment sections. Say what you want, but GethN7 was one of the few people actually bothering to maintain order. Certainly doing more than the people who are accusing him/her here. Also, I find it suspicious that all of a sudden 3 "different" people are complaining about them. One user who not nearly as long here as Geth17 and spammed the Rachnera page comments with his/her dislike for the character. Another user who made an account just yesterday and as a very first action started the complaints. And finally an anon who showed up just recently and also spammed the Rachnera comments with their dislike and filled the page itself with useless, completely unfounded "trivia". And all three dislike Rachnera and happen to have similar signatures... It's not the first time I encountered sockpuppets. But hey, I'm just an anon. An anon who got blocked once for merely reporting vandalism...213.119.32.191 00:04, December 7, 2014 (UTC)" ' This just F-ing bull, First you accuse me and the other guys of being the same person and Doing "Sockpuppeting" now you want to insult us by doing the same thing your accusing us of doing. Geth you F-ing paranoid A-hole._______Shawn Warrynn (talk) 02:23, December 9, 2014 (UTC) : Shawn what the Hell are you doing? GethN7 and that Wiki contributer: 213.119.32.191 are two completely different people.Samever (talk) 03:48, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::: Okay Enough!!!!!!!!! Everybody just calm down. Listen if GethN7 agrees to lay off when people want to express what their saying and post their opinions They'll leave him alone right. And I Everyone agrees not to put up any comments that are nonsense or edit pages and put in bull, GethN7 will lay off on them. So that is it, Lets all just agree to compromise the issue and move on. I don't care who is who or if one person is another person. Because quite frankly nobody knows how to tell people a part here, nor really cares either.ChroniclerV (talk) 07:47, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::: No hold it, this F-ing A-hole, was accuse us of being the same person and Doing "Sockpuppeting" now he wants to insult us by doing the same thing he is accusing us of doing. Geth is a paranoid A-hole._______Shawn Warrynn (talk) 08:26, December 9, 2014 (UTC) No, Shawn You are the paranoid A-hole. Your accusing him of being two people now when it is clear they are two completely different individuals. And stretching this argument on for so long. CV just gave us the solution and you want to blow things out of position even more. Samever (talk) 09:17, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Okay, Shanw, I don't know what your problem is, but I am NOT GethN7. I don't know how you possibly came to that conclusion. Just because I agreed with him does not mean we're the same person, something you're accusing me of, you hypocrite. Also, you demand that people should be allowed to have their opinion here, but then you insult me for having an opinion, another reason you're a hypocrite. And might I remind you that nobody prevented you from posting you opinion on Rachnera? All I and GethN7 did was disagree with you and point out false statements.~And we speculated you're Sockpuppeting because you happen to have the ''exact same opinion and behavior as a few "different" Anons, who all happened to show up at the same time just to all agree with each other and then dissapear. 11:33, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::No, your the freaking hypocrite, it was you who was accusing me and the other guys of being the same person, practicing so called "sock-puppeting", but as we can all clearly see that it isclearly you. Listen you A-hole I've had enough either you learn to practice what you preach (no sock-puppeting) and stop getting in peoples faces or you can go and continue being a douchebag and jerk and be hated by other. Further more this is suppose to be an issue over you being a control freak not about who among us is a "Sock-puppeter". Shawn Warrynn (talk) 08:26, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: For the last time, I! AM! '''NOT! GETHN7!!! So would you please stop harassing and insulting me? And you're the one who keeps changing the subject by harassing me instead of talking about GethN7's and your behavior concerning the comments. Seriously, can somebody please block Shawn Warrynn? I'm getting tired of his unprovoked harrasment and insults that have nothing to do with the subject at hand. 17:14, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: What Do I have to do to get You Idiots to SHUT UUUPPP!!! 'The F is wrong with you people?!!' We have a solution stop F-ing things up! your making things worse either find something more constructive to say of get the hell out of the conversation. Your aggravation the idiot further, and making Our situation further. ::::::: My God you stupid morons are so blind. You all want to win sooooo bad, Your making this argument run so long that it eventually becomes Senseless!ChroniclerV (talk) 17:29, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::ChroniclerV, what's your problem anyway? I'm not the one who keeps deviating from the topic to needlessly insult and harass people! And who are you to decide that this discussion should not continue anymore? You're not an admin, not the guy who's user page this is and you have nothing to do with the discussion. And we don't have a solution yet because neither party has agreed to it yet, probably because Shawn Warrynn keeps trying to change the subject. Just because you suggest a solution does not mean that's what gets implemented. Look, I wan't to resolve this like mature adults, but we cannot do that until people stop harassing and insulting each other. And for the record, I was being constructive until Shawn Warrynn started insulting me for absolutetly no good reason. And I don't want to win either, I want this conflict resolved and continue talking about the topic at hand just like you, but I can't do that if people keep changing the subject just so they could continue their pathetic trolling! 17:55, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Just listen to yourself . You are behaving like a stuck up, arrogant, and bratty fool. I'm offering a solution to the main problem and now you are stratching it on, writing things that you know will provoke Shawn into writing back and you are now insulting me, one of the few guys who is trying to help you guys settle this matter before it consumes us all. Hell I may not be the Admin, but I know when somebody is messing around just for attention. And you too Shawn why the Hell did you accuse him of being GethN7 anyway? Don't F-ing change the subject next time. That is it All 3 of you are unreasonable. Seriously there is no way to reason with you all!ChroniclerV (talk) 19:16, December 9, 2014 (UTC) : Well, Geth, Shawn, I hope, you 3 are happy, because of this incident, you three are going to be blocked. Althought to be honest you all do deserve it. especially you , It was your big mouth and stubbornness and arrogance that has lead to this. I hope you three, will learn your leason the next we converse. In particular the two of you Shawn and . Cause you two seemed to be the most, foolish.Samever (talk) 21:08, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Look, I don't know why I am portrayed as the bad guy here, but I honestly swear I don't want to cause problems or cause this discussion to go even further. Yes, I admit I should have been the mature one and just ignored Shawn Warrynn. But let me adress a few points: :*''"You are behaving like a stuck up, arrogant, and bratty fool."'' Who is childishly insulting who here? I just wanted to throw in my two cents, I never intended for this to escalate that much and I really don't want to patronize anyone. If I made that impression, I apologize. :*''"I'm offering a solution to the main problem"'' And your point is...? I'm not the one who was part of the original complaints. I had nothing to do with the actual complaints, so I'm not even in a position to accept that solution. The only people who were never denied your suggestion. :*''"writing things that you know will provoke Shawn into writing back"'' No, I didn't intend to do that. But I will wisely keep my mouth shut in case this escalates even further. :*''"insulting me, one of the few guys who is trying to help you guys"'' No, you were trying to help GethN7 and the people who complained about him. I wasn't part of that. All I did was throw in my opinion, then I get attacked and then you tell off me instead of the person who started it by harassing me. :*''"Hell I may not be the Admin"'' Then why are you deciding who gets to be blocked and who doesn't? :*''""I hope, you 3 are happy, because of this incident, you three are going to be blocked."'' Again, who are you to decide who gets to be blocked and who doesn't? You are not an admin. And why are you telling of GethN7? That guy certainly is not responsible for the fight here. He deserves to be punished even less than me! :*''"It was your big mouth and stubbornness and arrogance that has lead to this"'' All I wanted was to tell Shawn that he mistook me for the wrong person so he would stop harassing me! Why am I the biggest villain here!? ::Again, I should have kept my mouth shut, yes. But please stop pretending I'm the bad guy here and stop pretending you guys get to decide who gets blocked and who doesn't. Like I said: you're not an admin, not the guy who's user page this is and you have nothing to do with the discussion. Why are you guys pretending you have the authority and are the judge and jury here? 21:00, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :::: give it a rest, CV just said he don't care no more, and the request for blocking is already up. If I were you, or Shawn or Geth, I'd Shut it and lay low. And now I bid you adieu. I'm now a Fan of RWBY. I could careless about this Manga. ::::::Not that this is any of my business but it looks to me like, you just turned two very good supporters into opponents . Well it isn't to late to win back people's trust. just gotta figure out how you can do that. ::::::Okay, first, it indeed isn't any of your business. You have nothing to do with this. Those two clearly weren't supporters considering they asked that I get blocked for 3 months just for having a disagreement with someone unrelated which only happened because I chose to defend a person who I thought was being wrongfully accused! Two people who just admitted not to care about this wiki or the work it's about, that I didn't antagonize yet went out of their way to ask an admin to block me!! And the guy I stuck my neck out for!! As their last deed here!! Out of mere spite!!! To an admin who doesn't even care who's guilty as he once blocked me for merely reporting vandalism!! And this is while I don't think that I and GethN7 actually broke any rules!!! ...Fine, block me. I don't care anymore. If this is how this wiki treats people who are only trying to help... I don't want to be a part of this anymore. 22:45, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Dude are you blind, stop responding. These guys are are only on our case because your always responding to their comments.Shawn Warrynn (talk) 03:21, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::I've given up since they sent the block request.Shawn Warrynn (talk) 03:26, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Block Request for users in Wiki who creating problems Hi this is ChroniclerV, I'm sorry to bother you but we have a little situation. The following are individuals That I've identified, who have been causing trouble First is GethN7, who is said to have been dictating the Wiki and is accused of throwing his weight around like he is an Admin. He has also stirred up problems by accusing several, other wiki contributers of being the same individual, practicing a thing called "sockpuppeting" when it is clear everyone is a differnet person with different views. The second is Shawn Warrynn, who is showing no sign of constructive input in his arguments on the talk page, and going off topic all of the sudden, and. The third is the unknown user: Who's immature behaviour in this very talk page is causing situations to spiral out of control even further. Instead of helping resole the solution he has just made things worse. From what I gahter all 3 have a serious problem and apparently some form of winning complex where they just want to win the conversation, and/or they are Drama Queens and Attention Hogs who seek to stir up problems for attention, and instead of resolving an issue they've turned it into a talk page war. In all I'm beginning to forget what we all were debating about at first. It had something to do with complaining about the first fellow GethN7 for behaving out of conduct. Then from there, things just got out of hand. Which is why I humbly ask, that for the sake of end this debate please, temporarily block these three before they further cause, anymore trouble. It does not have to be permanent or long just for say a Month or two, three Maximum, but please don't go over four months. Since it was user himself that wanted people blocked, well this is to satisfy one of them and to help teach them to be resonable Whoa...Whoa...Whoa...Whoa, hold it CV, don't you think that that is a little too much. Don't ask for people to be blocked!!!Samever (talk) 19:51, December 10, 2014 (UTC) You concerns are not problem anymore. I'm quiting, I don't want to take part in this Talk page anymore. Besides didn't you see what I wrote? asked for people to be blocked well, I'm helping make his demands come true. ChroniclerV (talk) 20:34, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, could you please stop it, ChroniclerV? You have no authority to decide who gets blocked here and who doesn't. Let me explain a few things: :*using "Sockpuppets" is an existing internet term. It means a person is using multiple accounts while pretending to be different people. Due to having the initial arguments, me and GethN7 had reasons to believe the people we argued with were using sockpuppets. Even if we were wrong, that's not a reason to block someone. :*I did not want to "win" any argument here. All I did initially was throw in my opinion for the admin to consider. Everything else was just me trying and failing to explain to Shawn I was not who he thought I was. All I wanted was to stop the harrasment and have us continue to the topic at hand. :*''"Which is why I humbly ask, that for the sake of end this debate please, temporarily block these three before they further cause, anymore trouble. It does not have to be permanent or long just for say a Month or two, three Maximum"'' ...Seriously? You are actually deciding an Admin has to block 3 different people? While you have hardly done anythign of significance here? Not even knowing what the policies or rules here are? Not even bothering to properly investigate who is wrong and who isn't? Because my "fight" with Shawn did not involve GethN7. The guy was just being accused for something that hasn't been properly elaborated upon and yet he has to be blocked for 3 months!? Are you friggin' kidding me!? Who apointed you Judge, Jury and executioner? Just because we annoyed you does not mean we have to be blocked for 3 friggin' months! ::Again, I know should have kept my mouth shut, yes. But please stop blaming people left and rightand stop pretending you guys get to decide who gets blocked and who doesn't. Like I said: you're not an admin, not the guy who's user page this is and you have nothing to do with the discussion. Why are you guys pretending you have the authority and are the judge, Jury and executioner here? 21:12, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :::: give it a rest, CV just said he don't care no more, and the request for blocking is already up. If I were you, or Shawn or Geth, I'd Shut it and lay low. And now I bid you adieu. I'm now a Fan of RWBY. I could careless about this Manga.Samever (talk) 21:37, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Re Greetings, Been a lurker on this wiki for a bit, but recently created an account. I'd just like to say i've created a fan-based sub reddit. Incase you don't know what Reddit is, let me give you an over view. "Reddit is an entertainment, social networking, and news website where registered community members can submit content, such as text posts or direct links, making it essentially an online bulliten system. Registered users can then vote submissions up or down to organize the posts and determine their position on the site's pages. Content entries are organized by areas of interest called "subreddits." The subreddit topics include news, gaming, movies, music, books, fitness, food, and photosharing, among others. Reddit is a highly looked on forum where most American (not just north) and Europe can create sub reddits, or mini forums, within the maid Reddit. This is one of the most popular "forum" style of website in the US at the moment and is a great way to connect to US/CA/SA and even some EU." - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reddit For any more questions/feedback/opinion feel free to message me here or on Reddit. Here's the link: https://www.reddit.com/r/Monmusu Applying for admin status Hey, I'm being referred by http://dailylifewithamonstergirl.wikia.com/wiki/User:Netherith to talk to you regarding about the admin status. As I said to him, I want to become an admin to further improve this wiki and to help the existing ones out. Excerpt from Netherith's talk page: I've been an experienced wikia editor and been editing in a wikia since 2010. (See proof at my userpage) I really want to help this wikia expand and improve and I became a very big fan of this franchise the moment I watched the anime. Thank you very much. Forgot to sign. --'' Snivinerior'' 12:29, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! A dumb question -w- Wait..First, thanks for making this Wikia!!~ >w< Then..are you really born on May 24th? Request to add 'Chathacks' to chat I've noticed the wikichat here is rather inactive, wanted to fix that, I'd like to request, if possible, that the popular 'Chat hacks' be added, as most of the more popular and fun wikichats I've been in have them, these would include the 'AFK button' and 'Ping phrases' in addition to the 'options' button. Thanks The Bell Cranel (talk) 18:02, April 18, 2016 (UTC)